Clovely, Glimmerous, Marvelous, and Catostrophic
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: AKA, 10 facts about the Careers. Taken from personal vision of them. Caution: Glato and Clarvel shipping! I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.
1. Clovely

**_Clovely_**

1. Clove picked up her first knife when she was only 7. Her father, a victor himself, had a thing for knives too. He was the one who trained her to throw them. By the time she was 12, she was an expert thrower.

2. Many people believe that her full name is 'Clover' when in reality it is 'Cloverfield.'

3. Clove volunteered at an early age. Most Careers volunteer at 17 or 18, she volunteered at 15.

4. Cato was a good friend to her, but she never saw anything romantic in him. It was something she saw in all District 2 boys, they were all too brutal. Being sick of the average game in her district, she hoped to meet someone different at the capitol. Maybe they could have a fling before she had to throw a knife at his head.

5. Clove, being only 100 pounds, strongly disliked the Roman Gladiator costume her stylist made her wear for the tribute parade as it was too heavy for her to move in. Cato had to hoist her up into the chariot because she couldn't get up herself.

6. Clove had no idea on how to handle a spear. Marvel was the one that taught her how to throw it.

7. Marvel was the only guy she had met who wasn't brutal to the point of insanity. He still had he killing tolerance of a career, but he only killed people when forced into an arena to fight 23 other kids to the death. It was something new to Clove. New, but interesting.

8. No matter how old Clove will get, thunder storms always still scare her to the point of hiding underneath a blanket. It was a childhood fear that never ceased.

9. Brutus liked Clove. She wasn't as bloody and brutal as Cato, but she spunky and sadistic, something that he hadn't seen from other tributes he had mentored.

10. Clove sometimes thinks that she's going insane. Whenever she does, the only thing to slow down the gears in her head would be a nice throwing knife session.


	2. Glimmerous

_**Glimmerous**_

1. She always loved her name. The fact that no-one in the world was named 'Glimmerous Annabeth Rambin' made her feel special.

2. She was skilled with a rapier, katana, and throwing axes, the only weapons not available at the cornucopia. She was trained with a bow and arrow, but it was never her preferred weapon.

3. Back in district 1, Glimmer's mother had 'The most beautiful rose garden in the world.' Thanks to this, Glimmer's favourite scent will always be roses. Except for when President Snow is around, blood and roses were a terrible combination of scents.

4. Glimmer had a rather high tolerance for pain. It seems that years of waxing her skin and plucking her eyebrows paid off.

5. Glimmer had a good deception method. It worked when she and Cato wrestled together. He thought that she was 'Just some chick who got reaped' when in reality, she had the ability to flip him onto his back, something not a lot of people could do.

6. She found Cato's brutality rather sexy. Most of the boys in District 1 weren't as bloody and were too sexist for her tastes.

7. Marvel and her were good friends before the reaping. They would've dated, but there was a rumor going around that he was gay which pretty much scared her off.

8. She always admired Caesar Flickerman. He was a man that could turn any boring conversation into an interesting one.

9. Clove didn't like her at first, but Glimmer soon earned her respect when she showed some skill on how to handle a knife.

10. Glimmer always had an odd history with men. Usually, she appeared to fragile and petite to be hurt. They always treated her like a damsel in distress. This would always lead to her dumping them. This all changed when she met Cato. Cato knew that Glimmer put the 'Bomb' in 'Bombshell.'


	3. Marvelous

**_Marvelous_**

1. Marvel had a somewhat abusive mother as a child. If he screwed up in anyway he would always get one slap to the face. He never thought much of it though as he would only get slapped for things he truly did wrong.

2. Guitar playing had always been a hobby of his. He had once considered pursuing it as a full time career.

3. Marvel can paint. In District 1, his mother was one of the most sought-after artists for commissions. He had inherited some of her natural talent. He had even done several well-paid commissions for Capitol citizens.

4. Despite having spears as his main weapons, Marvel is extremely handy with a knife.

5. His father left when he was 7. Marvel could care less though. According to him: "He was a fucker."

6. A rumor had spread around the district that he was gay. As a response to this, Marvel told his friends that he wasn't gay, but bisexual. (He had a slight attraction to Cato for a while.)

7. Marvel carries a dark blue, 13-inch-long stiletto-style pocket knife around with him wherever he goes. He considered it a good luck charm, but couldn't use it as a token for the games.

8. Even if his arm was bleeding heavily, Marvel wouldn't be able to stitch it back together as using a needle was an impossible task to him.

9. He considered himself 'The District 1 Man-whore' as he had a rather large sexual history with several people. He couldn't help it though, "People love the curly hair kid!"

10. Marvel gets nightmares all the time. How ever, he had a method of keeping away from them. All he does is think of the people he loved and the nightmares would go away.


	4. Catostrophic

_**Catostrophic** _

1. Cato always had a way with women. He wasn't a man whore like Marvel, but he was universally labelled 'Hot as fuck.'

2. Swords and spears were his bread and butter, but Cato had some skill with throwing knives, something that Clove taught him.

3. His younger brother, Rox, always supported Cato in the games and hoped to volunteer once he was old enough.

4. Cato's father was a career trainer. This led to their relationship becoming very strained as Cato always called him 'Coach' instead of 'Dad.'

5. Cato had considered becoming a Peacekeeper at one point. He refused to once he realized that he had to live 20 years without marriage or children.

6. Despite having his brute strength to his advantage, Cato had extremely terrible balance.

7. Cato had learned that hiding Clove's knives would be deadly the hard way.

8. He had an odd attraction to Glimmer, he didn't know why, he just liked her. Maybe it was her rather attractive body, or her ability to flip him while wrestling.

9. Cato heavily dislikes going to dinner parties. He is one of those "Do we really have to go?" kind of guys.

10. If he ever had a son, he'd name him after his younger brother, Rox. If he had a daughter, he'd name her Quinn.


End file.
